


your lips are my savior; your skin is my holy grail.

by OfHerCelestialBodies



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3rd person pov, Drabble, F/M, Makeout Sesh, One-Shot, Original Content - Freeform, Three Houses, i switched tenses like twice haha, inner thoughts, sensual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHerCelestialBodies/pseuds/OfHerCelestialBodies
Summary: Calliope was raised by tutors and scholars, solely to teach her to perfect the art of being a lady. It is all a façade, just to please her parents.They never taught her about love but, in Edward's arms,Will she learn how it feels?





	your lips are my savior; your skin is my holy grail.

Is this what love felt like?

That thought replayed on a loop in Calliope's head, as Edward deepened their kiss. Their lips had been fighting a never ending quarrel desperately and passionately for several minutes, and Calliope had never felt a rush quite like his kisses before.

She was scared they were going to get caught.

He could've cared less.

As Edward pushed his sturdy frame up against her body; his hand moving to caress her hip, she could feel a deep warmth resonating in her heart, flickering and pounding with each gentle touch of their lips. 

She had never felt this way about anyone, let alone at all. Through everything she was taught as a young girl, the one thing her cruel birthgivers forgot to teach her, was love.

How to know you are in love. 

How to feel that love. 

Evidently, she spread love and kindness to those around her; it just came natural. But, loving someone back, truthfully and blissfully? It haunted her in the middle of the night. Painful tears blistering her cheeks as reoccurring nightmares flashed in her mind, as she wondered over and over:

Will I ever be able to love?

Edward had taught her all about that. About love.

He had taught her how to know that she was was in love. He had taught her to know the feeling of love.

It was powerful and overwhelming.

The prince's calloused hands roamed her body, dipping into every unexplored curve he could. It was new. It was fresh. Like a blossom, she felt a quake in her stomach as she whimpered softly into his mouth.

Carefully and gingerly, she reached out her own hands, her manicured nails inching over his back, digging into his white shirt as his lips moved to her neck.

Is this what love felt like?

Or was it lust?

Those dammed negative thoughts clouded her euphoria, dampening her bliss with a looming storm cloud, full of chanting voices from her parents, and herself.

You're not good enough.

He's using you.

You're using him. Nothing less, nothing more.

He doesn't love you. At all. 

She tensed; flinching. Her hands slipped from Edward's body.

He doesn't love you.

He doesn't love you.

He do-

"You alright?" A familiar, soothing voice asked, slicing through the fearful silence like a knife. Shaking her head and blinking, Calliope looked up at Edward, his mouth agape and brows furrowed as he searched her optics.

She bit her lip, her gaze falling to his chest. 

Raising her hands to his torso, she nodded. Nimble fingers grazed their way along his collarbone, as she smiled softly.

She didn't care if he truly didn't love her. What they had right then and right there? It was special. It was the first time she kissed a man, more than just a playful peck.

Deep, sensual and passionate. 

She craved his touch and the caress of his lips. 

"Kiss me again," she pleaded, her voice raising with confidence.

Edward's eyes highlighted with excitement, and desire. He crooked his head, his deep, flirtatious whisper travelling through her ear, like a breeze that provokes goosebumps, as he said:

"Of course, my love."

And as his hands and lips found their way to where they were once more, she felt a blush on her cheeks, and the warmth in her heart again. 

She smiled.

This is what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @/badgamergal on Instagram for Edward.  
Calliope is my original character. 
> 
> I needed something to post on here, so here's this I guess? <3
> 
> Sorry if it's crappy... I had the idea in my head and needed to get it out.


End file.
